Esslar's Travel's Chapter Five
by Esslar
Summary: Esslar's Travel's Chapter Five


Chapter 5  
  
The ninja crept silently upon the campfire. He had seen it earlier from a top a nearby hill and   
chosen to investigate. He was now a few meters from it. He saw a strange looking man sitting   
on the edge of the fire light. He could see silver hair and eyes under the cloak he wore. His   
clothing was reminiscent of the Middle-ages.  
"Why don't you come out of the cold and sit next to the fire? Then you can tell me who you are   
and why you're trying to sneak up on me."  
The ninja emerged from the bushes. He moved gracefully, like a black panther on the prowl.   
He wore a jet black suit that stopped where his arms began. A blue belt incompassed his waist   
from which a cloth bag hung. Most of his face was hidden by a mask. Two ribbons trailed down   
his back from his head.  
"How did you know I was there?"  
"Not much escapes my ears. Now then, your name and objective please?"  
"My name is Sublade. I was curious."  
"Well your lucky that Gryphix is asleep and didn't hear you. If he'd seen you first.....well, lets   
just say it wouldn't have been..pleasant."  
"Ah...and I assume this...Gryphix is somewhere nearby. Ready to come at your beckon and   
make things...'unpleasant'."  
The silver haired man burst into laughter. The hood of his cloak fell down, due to the heaving   
of the man's body as he laughed, and revealed two sharply pointed ears. The silver eyed man   
ignored the disclosure.  
He managed to choke out "He's right behind you!" and proceeded a bit calmer "but I don't think   
he'll do anything of that sort now." The elf pointed behind Sublade. The latter turned and, to his   
significant surprise, saw a very big pokemon sleeping behind him. It looked half-lion and half-  
eagle. With the body and tail of the former and the head and wings of the latter. It was laying   
down in between some bushes so that it couldn't have been seen from outside the camp.  
As the ninja watched, the sharp, eagle eyes slid open and the golden pokemon stood up.   
"What's going on?" it asked in a deep booming voice that seemed odd coming from an eagle's   
beak.  
"I apologize, Gryphix, if I woke you. This is Sublade. He was just curious about us and   
decided to investigate. Relax and sit down will you, the both of you. We mean harm to no one."  
Gryphix stalked over next to the elf and lay down next to him. Sublade remained standing and   
in a battle ready stance.   
"Call off the beast if you mean no harm."  
"First of all, he's most definitely NOT a beast. Second, I never set him to you. Now please sit."   
The ninja remained standing, although, he did relax a bit. Gryphix looked up "He told you to   
sit."  
"Relax, Gryphix, if he wants to stand he can. I am Esslar, bearer of the Lunarblade, survivor of   
the Lunari, and keeper of the secret library." When he finished, silence enveloped the trio. It   
continued a few moments until Esslar asked "So...uhhhh...where you from?"  
"I come from my uncle's, Kovu, gym. I quest to become the greatest pokemon trainer in the   
world."  
"That seems to be a popular quest these days."  
The conversation continued in this manner for most of the night. A few hours before dawn,   
Sublade left their camp and proceeded on his way.  
The next morning Esslar and Gryphix set out again. He and Gryphix were walking through the   
forest, talking about Sublade, when they came across something that stopped them in their   
tracks. The forest before them was squashed flat.  
"This was a battlefield." said Gryphix.  
After examining the area, Esslar concluded that earlier that morning, a large dragon pokemon of   
some sort had struggled with several humans. A large set of tracks led east through the forest.  
"Think we should follow?" inquired the elf.  
"You have to ask?"  
Esslar leaped on the gryphon's back and they set out down the tracks.  
  
Sublade sat watching the warehouse. He estimated about 50 guards. This was where he had   
followed his Acumon's captors. There were too many people for his to directly assault. He   
would have to use stealth. All he needed was a diversion.  
He'd known that crazy old man had been bad news. A few hours after he'd left him, he'd been   
attacked by several Team Rocket lackeys. He managed to call out his Acumon just before he   
was overcome and lost conscious.  
He tensed. His instincts told him that something was about to happen. The guards started   
clearing the area. They were all running towards the gate. He didn't hesitate a moment. Quick   
as lightening, he was across the lot and scaling the wall. He gained the roof in the fraction of a   
second. He turned to see what had caused the disturbance.   
He saw the elf and gryphix he had met last night. They were fighting off all the guards and   
seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it. The elf had drawn a long sword and his eyes were   
emitting a silver light. Sublade didn't pause any longer. He found a sky light and entered the   
building. What he saw inside stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Esslar and Gryphix stood amid scores of unconscious guards. They had been careful to only   
stun them, not to kill them. Esslar had only used the flat of the Lunarblade and Gryphix (who   
seemed to be enjoying the battle rage immensely) had kept his claws sheathed.   
"That was fun! I want to do it again!"  
"You'll get your chance Gryphix. It appears to be right inside that building." They set off at a   
run towards the immense structure.  
  
Sublade was perched on a rafter. His Acumon was strapped to a metal platform. There were   
several men in lab-coats poking and prodding him with various instruments. He heard the sound   
of metal wrenching and turned just in time to see a door fly off its hinges as the elf and the   
gryphix made their entrance. They were immediately beset by multitudes of guards inside the   
building.  
Sublade once again showed no sign of hesitation. He drew his prized dagger with the dragon   
engraved on it and launched from the rafter. He hit the first man square in the chest, knocking   
him back several meters. Without quarter, he reeked his vengeance on those who had tortured   
his dragon.  
  
Esslar paused just long enough in his battle to see a black flash shooting across the area around   
the captured dragon. Everyone it touched, dropped and didn't get up. He wanted to keep   
watching it but a guard distracted him.  
  
In mere moments, the three had rendered everyone helpless. Sublade had already recalled his   
pokemon. They now stood facing each other. They felt a kinship pass between them. Not the   
kind of blood or even of friendship. It was the kind expressed between to warriors who   
aknowledge and respect the other's abilities.  
When they finally parted ways, it wasn't until they had both vowed that should ever the other   
need their aid they would give if they were able. 


End file.
